the taker
by midnightmirror10
Summary: charlie has a problem. when the chameleon circuit was planted in his brain he turned to starkid as his way out. did that cause more trouble... THE NAMES ARE NOT MINE I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS except part of charlie just not the name TEAM STARKID AND CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE


Charlie was being used as a government experiment for time travel and human teleporting and he was a lab rat. However one day the chameleon circuit in the time travel lab exploded in Harrys head and all the governments' files and information was planted into his head

He stared into darkness not knowing what was ahead.

Charlie was a young boy who looked 13 but his mind was the age of a 90 year old. It held so many secrets and data that no one understood. The only teenage likeness of him was the ability to play guitar. With this he found a musical theatre company in his hometown of Ann arbor which he joined and played with. He didn't have many friends and his family disowned him at the age of 9, therefor he had to live on a government estate and fend for himself. When he was 10 he picked up his first guitar and was instantly a pro that is how he has been making money.

One day Charlie was walking down the streets of Michigan, when he heard a scream. In that instant He knew what to do without knowing the problem. He ran to the end of the road and in the direction of the screaming. He knew who it was just not where. He first went to the theatre he had spent many days at and saw that it was completely empty. He shot out the door and went straight into Joey Richter "Charlie, its Meredith we need to find her." With that they ran down the road. Charlie couldn't cope, he was thinking of all the possibilities of what could have happened. His mind shut down with all the information he was taking in. Joey was a lot faster than Charlie due to him being tall. He was 18 and was also part of the theatre company' Starkid' , the one Charlie was in. Joey was one of His only friends due the fact that he tried to understand him and stand up for him, also because he had a bunch of red vines at his house that they both enjoyed eating. Right then joey froze and fell to the ground. He had been shot in the back by and arrow. Charlie couldn't do anything; he froze with pure terror and collapsed at Joey's side. Meredith was still in trouble and now so was his best friend. All those years of training and all the experiments done on him came down to this point in time.

Charlie found enough energy in him to transport to a hotel room where he knew the rest of the starkids where. He told them the news and Jamie broke down. Everyone there Dylan ,Brian ,Jamie ,jomo, Joe and Lauren were frozen in a state of shock. All the starkids looked at one another and were silent for a solid 3 minutes before Dylan and Brian ran out the room. Charlie told everyone to get settled where they were because he knew someone was after the starkids. . He teleported to Brian's side and told him where Joey was and where to take him. He didn't like Brian much because he never even tried to help Charlie when he panicked or broke down , he just laughed, even though He knew he means well, there's was just something about him. "Dylan get back to the room and tell them that Joey and Meredith are going to be fine and look after Jamie it has hit her worst." Charlie said and with that Dylan was gone. Charlie went to look for Brian to find he had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. He found a note. It read:

C

Meredith and Brian have been BIstroyed, you will never find them,so don't Zook. Joey Pnd ….. woBt be far behind get back to the estate or watch all your 'friends' disappear before your eyes.

Asdfghjkl

Charlie couldn't cope with the mistakes and realised why. It was a code. He Made it correct and highlighted the reason why the words where wrong and it made a name Dylan.

He ran outside to where Joey was. He was too late. Joey was gone and so was Dylan. He transported back to the room and told the starkids. The door locked behind him and there was no way to get out. Only Charlie could leave and enter. He saw that Lauren wasn't there and instantly screamed. His brain wasn't functioning and he had to teleport. When he teleported he came into some kind of cage with a code, he searched his brain looking for a code that would match it. Nothing worked. He then tried to teleport out but every time he would break a bone. He then saw Joeys headband, Dylan's phone, Meredith's hair bush and Brian's notepad. Charlie Crashed and smashed the cage and his hands where red with blood.

He then woke up as a normal teenage boy at 3:00 am. He rang the starkids and all was well.

Charlie concluded that he needed to stop watching doctor who episodes before bed!


End file.
